1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fabric belt for a corrugated cardboard gluing machine. The fabric belt comprises a first fabric layer, comprised of warp threads and weft threads, for receiving tensile forces and an additional upper fabric layer covering the first fabric layer and comprised of warp threads and weft threads. The upper fabric layer forms the upper paper side. The fabric layers are interwoven by means of binding threads.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 96/07788 discloses a woven fabric belt for a corrugated cardboard gluing machine that ensures excellent dewatering of the material placed on top over a long period of operation with a high-quality standard. As a result of growing requirements, it must be ensured that the belt has a sufficiently high mechanical strength. This leads to multi-layer fabric structures that reduce the permeability of the belt in a disadvantageous way.